Andrew Jackson/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim is reading a book. Moby is holding a twenty-dollar bill. TIM: Whoa, 20 dollars? What do I have to do? Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, who was Andrew Jackson? From, Brittany. An image shows Andrew Jackson on a twenty-dollar bill. TIM: Andrew Jackson was the seventh President of the United States. He served from 1829 to 1837, and was one of the most influential U.S. Presidents of the 19th century! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, unlike the first six presidents, Jackson came from humble beginnings. An image shows Jackson’s rundown family home. TIM: He was born in 1767, in an unsettled area of the Carolinas. His parents were poor farmers, and he had a typical frontier childhood, filled with hunting, fishing, and the occasional class at a one-room schoolhouse. Images show a young Jackson hunting and fishing, and Jackson’s schoolhouse. TIM: But tragically, his entire family, his father, his mother, and two brothers, died by the time Andrew was fourteen. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it's amazing he overcame a background like that. TIM: As a young man, Jackson began a successful law practice in Nashville, Tennessee, and married the daughter of a prominent local family. A map shows Nashville, Tennessee. An image shows Jackson’s wife. TIM: He eventually became a judge and bought a cotton plantation called The Hermitage. An image shows a very large house on a plantation. Moby frowns. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uh yeah, yeah, he did own slaves, about one hundred fifty of them by the time he died. An image shows slaves working on Jackson’s plantation. TIM: He also developed a reputation for a bad temper, and he fought in duels of honor throughout his adulthood. His reputation hurt his early political ambitions but it came in handy when the War of 1812 broke out with England. Jackson was commissioned as a Major General in the U.S. Army. An image shows Jackson in his military uniform, riding a horse into battle. TIM: In the Battle of New Orleans, he led outnumbered American forces to a surprise victory over the British. For his toughness, Jackson earned the nickname Old Hickory. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, as wood goes, hickory's pretty strong. Anyway, he became a national hero, and in 1824, he ran for President. An image shows the Electoral Votes won by each of the four candidates: Jackson won 99, Adams 84, Crawford 41, and Clay 37. TIM: He won 41 percent of the vote, more than any of the other candidates. But without a majority of at least fifty-one percent, Congress had to pick a winner. In a backroom deal, they chose John Quincy Adams. Adams’ face appears inside the presidential seal, showing he was the winner. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it wasn't really fair; Washington insiders didn't want someone as uneducated, violent, and well, low-class as Jackson to be president. A sign reads, Huzza for General Jackson! Down with the Yankees! TIM: But in the next election, Jackson used that image to his own advantage. An image shows Jackson standing next to the sign. TIM: He campaigned as a populist, representing the common man against the rich and powerful. Joining with old political rivals, he formed the modern Democratic Party. When he won the election, Jackson invited the public to come celebrate. Thousands flooded the White House for his inauguration party, which, um, got a little out of hand. An image shows a crowd of people cheering in front of the White House. Some are waving bottles of alcohol. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, he thought government should be more responsive to the people. Before his administration, many federal jobs were held for life by the well-connected. An image shows an older judge sitting on the bench. Then, a younger man coming up behind him. TIM: Jackson replaced as many of these people as he could with new blood. The younger man shoves the older judge out of his chair. TIM: Critics claimed he'd created a spoils system, rewarding political allies with jobs they didn't deserve. TIM: But Jackson continued his populist reforms, focusing next on the Second Bank of the United States. Created in 1816, it was the federal government's official bank. An image shows a large bank. TIM: He spoke out for its destruction, arguing that it'd become corrupt, and far too powerful. Americans approved of these policies and reelected Jackson in 1832. An image shows roses being thrown in the air as Jackson rides by on a horse. TIM: In his second term, he destroyed the Second Bank by withdrawing all government money from it. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, Jackson's grab for power made him a lot of enemies. He was even known as King Andrew among his critics. An image shows Jackson dressed as a King, with a scepter and a crown. TIM: And his actions during the Nullification Crisis strengthened this view. An image shows boxes lined up on a pier alongside a ship. TIM: In 1832, the state of South Carolina refused to collect a federal tariff, or tax, on goods imported from Europe. In Jackson's view, states couldn't pick and choose which federal laws they wanted to enforce. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, after he threatened to send in the Army, South Carolina compromised by agreeing to a lower tariff. Most people today would agree with Jackson, but back then, many thought he was overstepping his power. The crisis turned out to be a major defeat for southern slaveholders. But, it's not like Jackson was turning into a big supporter of civil rights. He actually tried, unsuccessfully, to outlaw all anti-slavery literature. He also signed the Indian Removal Act, authorizing the government to negotiate land treaties with American Indian tribes. An image shows Jackson signing the Indian Removal Act. TIM: In practice, negotiating had nothing to do with it; tribal leaders were pretty much forced into signing unfair treaties. An animation shows an unhappy American Indian signing a paper while an intimidating officer and three other intimidating men watch. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You're right: Jackson was complicated, with both good and bad qualities. In the end, he increased the power of the presidency, while at the same time making it more responsive to the public. An image shows an older Andrew Jackson. TIM: After his second term ended in 1837, Jackson retired to The Hermitage. He remained immensely popular, serving as an informal adviser to future presidents, until he died in 1845. Now, can I have my 20 dollars? Moby? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts